


Good Kitty.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent, Dildos, Implied Consent, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smut. It's just smut.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous, Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous





	Good Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not share this with cc's thank you.
> 
> I do not ship the actual people only their online personas

Dream blushed as his ass was raised, on display for his two best friends. The tail butt plug gently being pulled, making him whimper and shift. Now they were just teasing him.

"Are you going to be a good kitty, Dream?"Dream blushed as his ass was raised, on display for his two best friends. The tail butt plug gently being pulled, making him whimper and shift. Thankfully he was on their bed, layered with blankets and a towel with water and snacks to the side. On the other being a dildo, lube, and another butt plug.

"Are you going to be a good kitty, Dream?" Sapnap grinned as dream whined and nodded.

"Be vocal, dream. What do you say?" George huffed softly.

"I-I'll be a good kitty I promise."

"Good." Dream moaned Inaudibly and yelped as the cat tail butt plug was yanked out of him. He whined and shifted, blushing ad he felt a hand on his ass.

"Be a good kitty, Dream, we'll reward you later." Dream whined at sapnap. Why did he have to be a tease at times?  
George traced dreams rim. Dream shuddered and held in a whine.

"George, he's been stretched enough with the butt plug."

"Better prepared than sorry." And with that george pushed a finger onto dreams hole, dream was, unsurprisingly, moaning softly.

"Good kitty, Dream." George began slowly moving the finger before added a second finger and scissoring him.  
"Being such a good kitty for us, Dream. What about we give you a treat?" Sapnap basically purred in dreams ear as he moaned. George pulled his fingers out of dreams ass.  
Sapnap picked up the dildo and a small bottle of lube.  
"Color?"

"Green." Dream all but whined out. Sapnap nodded and poured a good amount of lube on the dildo and spread it. He then lined it up to Dreams hole.  
"Color?"

"Green, green, green." Sapnap giggled and pushed the dildo in halfway, watching as dream gasped and moaned, arching his back a bit before relaxing. Dream relaxed and tensed for a bit before he relaxed.  
"Color, kitty?"

"Green, please, green." Dream whined out and shifted. Sapnap chuckled and slowly began moving the dildo, relishing in Dreams moans. His slow pace soon became very fast suddenly, making dream gasp and moan louder as his back arched as he gripped the bedsheets. Sapnap if rough, yes, but dream knows aftercare will be filled with soft whispers of praise, a shower, cuddles, food, and sleep.  
Dream gasped and moaned loudly as his prostate was suddenly sapnaps new target. It left as fast as it hit.

"I think that's enough." Sapnap chuckled as he gently pulled the dildo out, leaving a horny and whiny dream. Well, a more horny and whiny Dream.  
Sapnap hummed and looked at George.  
"What? I'll go for his mouth, can I fuck your face, Dream?" George asked. Dream whined and nodded.  
Sapnap sighed and nodded. He got on the bed and poured a good amount of lube on his hand before rubbing it on his erection. He always used more than what was "needed" as they say but it didn't hurt dream or anyone when he did.  
Grove cracked on the bed and got in front of dream, running a hand through his hair all while being careful of his cat ears headband.Sapnap lined his dick to dreams hole. "Color?"  
"Green, please fuck green." With that, sapnap pushed in halfway, dream moaning. That didn't last long though as George slipped his dick into Dreams mouth, giving him time to either adjust or pull away.  
Slowly sapnap began moving, speeding up quickly. George on the other hand started slow and only went up to match sapnap. Dream arched his back and moaned. 

/Time skip/

Dream smiled softly, yawning. He was currently being spooned by spanap. He's the middle spoon again.


End file.
